


Stuck In A Loop

by nakix



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi-centric, Magic, Platonic Relationships, Time Loop, idolverse, it's about their friendship basically, slight angst, soonwoo best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakix/pseuds/nakix
Summary: When Soonyoung finds himself stuck in a time loop it's only up to him to help his friends and find a way out (without going insane in the process).
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, SEVENTEEN Ensemble - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	Stuck In A Loop

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I don't know if anyone is reading this but if you are thank you for giving this a shot!   
> I wanna point out a few things before you read:  
> 1\. English isn't my first language so forgive my mistakes;  
> 2\. The text in italic are Soonyoung's thoughts!  
> 3\. Please enojoy and let me know what you think!

It was just a bad day honestly, or a bad week, Soonyoung wasn't really sure when it started but the air in the seventeen dorm was starting to become suffocating.

Most of the members had something going on (he wasn't even sure what happened to most of them) and tension was so high you could cut it with a knife.

He understood, Soonyoung knew that during busy times they all just become too sensitive because they're tired and stressed and just wish they could lay down and sleep for a week.

He knew better than anyone else to not let it get you, although it's human, he knew because he was aware that he himself sometimes became a completely different person because of stress.

That's why when he woke up on that sunny day of august he was a bit bewildered seeing his members, his friends not being their usual loud selves. He expected them to be fine at this point, to have forgotten all the stupid fights.

But clearly that wasn't the case.

It definitely wasn't the case when he walked in the kitchen and saw Jeonghan manhandling his cup of coffee.

"Morning hyung?" Soonyoung said although it came out more like a question as he was surprised by the unusual behavior of his friend.

The man in question glanced at him and greeted him back with a little, definitely forced, smile.

Soonyoung decided to just leave it for now and choose to make himself some food instead, but just as he was about to open the fridge Minghao walked in the kitchen, grabbed a cup to make himself some coffee and sat down without sparing them a glance or saying a word.

"Morning-" Soonyoung was interrupted by Jeonghan who snorted while looking at Minghao "you're not even gonna say hi now?" he said and Soonyoung could just stare at the both of them, his brain not fast enough to say something or step up before things got worse.

"Hi Soonyoung hyung" the boy in question mumbled without even looking up from his cup and before he could react he heard the shattering of ceramic and a mess was made.

"Shit" the oldest boy chanted while picking up the pieces of shattered ceramic on the floor while trying his best to not burn himself with coffee.

Soonyoung reacted quickly and helped the older clean up and pick up the pieces. After they cleaned everything up he looked up at Jeonghan and noticed that his face looked darker than it did when he walked in the kitchen earlier.

"Are you okay hyung? I can make you another cup if you want" he said hoping to relieve some of his tension but the older boy just shook his said, mumbled "it's okay, thanks" and left the room.

Soonyoung definitely didn't know that was just the beginning of disastrous day.

★

The schedule of the day was simple really, they just had to practice, practice, practice. They needed to get ready for their upcoming caratland concert so all they had in program was practicing choreographies and practice singing, mind you not that it wasn't tiring, but it wasn't super hectic.

Soonyoung noticed that the members were acting particularly weird, he already knew some of them had petty fights in the previous days and as much as he wished they let it go already that wasn't the case so he had to suck it up and try to pretend that they were all fine.

What he didn't expect was seeing Mingyu being pissed off too, because the last time he saw him before they went their separate dorm floor he was fine, he was one of the members left who wasn't holding a grudge alongside himself, Seungcheol, Seokmin and Hansol.

And what made it worse was the fact that he was pissed off at _Seokmin and Hansol._

He sighed at the loss of his allies and hoped that Seungcheol could stop whatever was going on with their friends.

"Alright let's start again, from the beginning" he clapped his hands to gather everyone's attention and maybe to stop them looking daggers at each other.

They started rehearsing the song but before they got halfway through it Joshua bumped into Seungkwan who fell and was luckily caught by Junhui before he touched the ground.

What Soonyoung didn't expect was Seungkwan quickly letting go of Junhui and fixing his clothes without sparing him a glance or thanking him at all. That was definitely unlike the Seungkwan he knew.

"Yah will you focus Joshua?" Jeonghan said causing the former to snort and then silently repositioning himself in the right place of the choreography.

_Wasn't he mad at Minghao?_ Soonyoung didn't know anymore.

"Alright stop, let's just take a 5 minutes break okay?" the dancer said and walked towards Seungcheol who was passing a hand through his hair in a distressed mode.

"Hyung, we should say something I can't stand this atmosphere" the older looked at him apprehensively and nodded.

"Okay everyone I don't know what's wrong and I honestly don't care, we're practicing because this is part of our job to make carats happy, and you don't want to disappoint them do you?" He stopped for a second to look at his members, some of who quietly mumbled a no and some who just shook their heads.

"That's what I thought. So put your petty fights aside while we're practicing because it doesn't benefit the atmosphere and in no way it makes us progress. If you want to hold stupid grudges against each other then go ahead I'm not gonna stop you, but do it outside this room and outside our work area because as much as I love praising our friendship we're colleagues first and foremost and this is our job and I'm not letting your emotions in the way of our work. Got it?"

Everyone in the room seemed to quite down at leader's words and seemed to reflect on their actions.

"Also what do you think about getting some meat later, all together?" Soonyoung knew that it was only an excuse to make the atmosphere lighter and so he quickly backed him up.

"I think that's a great idea hyung" He smiled and everyone else seemed to agree at his words.

"Hey you okay?" Soonyoung was started by the sudden voice next to him and turned around to find Wonwoo looking at him with concerned eyes.

"Yeah, just worried" He replied giving him a little smile and the other wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"You know them, we're gonna be okay"

"I really hope you're right Won"

Practice started again and this time with no interruptions but with heavy hearts.

★

After practice and after taking a shower (and warning their managers so they could take them) they went to a restaurant as the leader promised and Soonyoung truly hoped that the tension between the members would be solved by then.

But that wasn't the case, the day just seemed to get worse by the minute and as on clue it also started raining at some point.

They made it to the restaurant and took their seat, or at least Soonyoung just sat down casually but some members were trying to avoid sitting next to each other (and he suddenly felt very popular because a lot of them wanted to sit next to him).

The dinner was unusually quiet, at least for their standards. Usually a lot of chaos would ensue but this time most members kept to themselves or kept talking with whoever was next to them ignoring completely the rest of the table.

Soonyoung didn't like this, not at all, it didn't feel right and it didn't feel comfortable, and most importantly it didn't feel like them. So to try and lighten up the atmosphere he got up from his seat and decided to make a toast.

"Everyone listen to me! This toast is for our upcoming caratland concert, may it go well without anyone getting hurt and may our carats enjoy it to the fullest. Cheers! Horanghae everyone"

He always tried to spread his tiger agenda at all times because of his own enjoyment but this time he did hoping it would bring a smile to his members at his foolishness. It worked for some of them but it somehow made things worse again.

"You and your stupid obsession with tigers" Jihoon snorted before emptying out his glass. Soonyoung didn't take it as insult, he never did really, Jihoon was one of his closest friends and he knew he meant no harm but somehow those words felt wrong, not to him but someone else.

"Why are you always so mean to Soonyoungie hyung?" glared Chan at the older male while Soonyoung let out a big sigh, that was not what he had in mind.

"Alright let's not do this, I'm not offended Chan is just Jihoonie's way to-" he tried to stop the fight before it began but he was interrupted by the younger boy.

"But you never say anything hyung! Why do you let him treat you like this?" he tried to answer but Seungcheol was faster than him.

"Okay I'm done with this. I seriously don't understand you all today, what the hell happened?" Seungcheol sounded definitely angrier then when he scolded them earlier, that was definitely not a good sign.

Once the leader was done and everyone went back to eating in a distraught mode Soonyoung decided that he needed some fresh air, he needed to get out of this place for just a second.

Se he went outside to breathe in some air while staying in a shielded place where the rain won't get him.

"What's wrong my boy?" Soonyoung jumped at the unexpected voice, he seriously couldn't catch a break today.

He turned around and saw an old woman with a walking stick. She was looking at him with an ominous look and somehow Soonyoung shivered just by looking into her eyes.

"What's wrong Soonyoung?" she spoke again when she received no answer. If Soonyoung was scared before now he was completely petrified, how does she even know his name?

"H.. How do you...?" He couldn't find it in himself to speak confidently, something just didn't feel right.

"I know everything Soonyoung. So what's wrong?" It was in that moment that it occurred to him that he is a public figure, _that's how she must know right? But then again why would such an old person be interested in idol groups? This must be a joke, maybe the other members had planned this all day to-_

His train of thoughts was interrupted when the old woman got closer to him and raised a hand to cradle his neck to bring his head down and whisper in his ear.

"You just have to look up at the moon and your wish will come true Soonyoung"

Once again he felt his body shiver at her words and before he could react or say anything another voice appeared behind him.

"Soon we're leaving- hey you okay?"

He turned around to see Wonwoo looking at him with a raised brow and he released some air he didn't even know he was holding.

"I heard you speaking with someone, was it a call?" The other inquired and Soonyoung suddenly recalled what was happening and turned around but the old lady was gone, no trace of her.

_How could such an old lady with a walking stick disappear so quickly?_

He shook his head and decided to just disregard those thoughts, he'll probably have nightmares tonight.

"Yeah just a phone call, let's go" He replied before the other boy could question him more.

"Are you sure you're okay? It looks like you just saw a ghost" Wonwoo chuckled a little but stopped immediately seeing he had no response from the other boy who just froze in front of him.

"You didn't really see a ghost did you?"

Soonyoung didn't know how to answer that question. Was it really a ghost? Or something else? Or was it just his mind playing tricks on him? _Yeah, that must be it, ghosts aren't real._ He kept telling himself in hope to ease down the fear in his heart.

"I probably just drank too much Won, let's go"

The other boy didn't question him anymore at that and so they got back home.

★

Soonyoung felt bad. He didn't like this day, at all. Everything just seemed to get worse every minute despite his attempt of trying to put an end to the stupid fights of his friends.

And on top of that he had to meet some mysterious old ghost or creature or whatever that woman was, seriously what did he do to deserve this.

He didn't want to believe what that woman had said, he really didn't but he was concerned for his friends, their fights never lasted that long.

So that night before going to bed he glanced out of the window and up at the moon and wished for his friends to stop fighting and to be okay.

_Please work just this once, maybe don't get me cursed in the middle but please please I want my friends to be okay I'm begging you._

And so he went to sleep with an heavy heart and a wishful soul hoping that the old woman was right and it wasn't just the alcohol he drank (all the while hoping to _please_ not get cursed).

What Soonyoung didn't know is that what he was going to live the next morning (and maybe the morning after too) was a lot worse than a curse.  
  


★

When Soonyoung woke up the next morning the first thing he did was checking himself in the mirror to see if any curse was actually bestowed upon him (call it irrational fear but hey you're not the one who was approached by a creepy old lady that disappeared into nothingness in a second).

He touched every inch of his face and checked out his entire body to see if anything was out of place and once he reassured himself that he was still the same old Soonyoung he released a breath of relief.

"Okay nothing out of the ordinary here... Obviously, nothing's gonna happen" He spoke to himself to try to slow down his heartbeat which was beating faster despite nothing seeming different than usual.

Before leaving his room he turned to his reflection again and pointed his finger at it and said: "You better act normal Kwon Soonyoung or they're gonna seriously think you're freaking insane"

And so he walked in the kitchen like the previous morning but wishing that things were different and his friends were more reasonable and maybe stopped being childish (he totally was not relying on the help of a creepy old woman and the moon, just his friends).

Very much like the previous day the first person he encountered was Jeonghan and so he greeted him good morning and the older replied with a small smile, again.

Jeonghan, Soonyoung thought, definitely didn't look better than the day before, he still seemed mad and definitely still wasn't in a good mood.

_Well that old lady was definitely a scam, I probably got lucky that she didn't ask any mone-_

His thoughts got interrupted when Minghao walked in the kitchen and _very much_ like the day before just went straight to get coffee without greeting good morning.

"You're not even gonna say hi now?" Jeonghan said and Soonyoung frowned, this felt awfully familiar. He was pretty sure the older boy said something similar the day before but he just choose to ignore it for the time being.

He shook his head and thought that the old woman's was getting into his head way too much.

"Morning Soonyoung hyung"

Before Soonyoung could even think he heard, _again_ , the shattering of a cup. _Okay that was definitely weird._

"Hyung not again!" Soonyoung mumbled but still got up to help pick up the pieces of shattered ceramic from the ground.

Soonyoung didn't notice the look the other two boys gave him at his words because he was too focused on picking up the pieces.

While picking up the pieces he furrowed his brows when he noticed this was the exact same cup that broke the previous day. He looked up at the older and asked him: "Hyung did you buy two identical cups?"

"What? Why are you being weird today Soonyoung?" Jeonghan replied somewhat sharply, probably thinking it was a joke that the younger was pulling to make the atmosphere lighter.

"I... " he tried to reason but he wasn't sure himself what he was supposed to answer. _What_ was wrong with him? He didn't have an answer, he just assumed that his mind was still acting weirdly as a consequence of the encounter of that lady the day before.

"I don't know" He mumbled in a pout when the other two left and he was alone once again, _this is gonna be a long day_ , he sighed and decided he should just get ready for practice instead of overthinking everything.

★

Soonyoung started thinking that it wasn't his mind playing tricks on him and that something was seriously going on when during practice Joshua bumped into Seungkwan, and _exactly_ like the previous day Junhui caught him and Jeonhan made a snarky remark.

During their break Soonyoung sighed and sat on the floor with his back on the mirror and noticed Wonwoo approach him.

"Hey, what's up?" He sat down beside him and looked at him waiting for an answer.

Soonyoung sighed, again ( _just how many times did I sigh today already?_ ) and looked at his friend wishing he had an answer for him.

"Have you ever experienced dejavu Won?" He asked instead and the other boy raised his brow but answered nonetheless.

"You mean like feeling like you're experiencing something you already have?" he waited for the other to nod before continuing.

"Yeah sure, why? Did you have a flash or something?

"It's more like, I feel like I've lived this day before... I know... It doesn't make sense but I... I don't know anymore" he dropped his head on the other's shoulder and closed his eyes wishing it was just a dream and he would wake up soon.

"Okay you're being weird now, if you really lived this day before the day would be the same wouldn't it?" Soonyoung suddenly raised his head and looked at him with open wide eyes.

"Won what day is today?!"

"You literally have a cellphone to-" before he could finish his sentence Soonyoung raised on his feet and run towards his bag to grab his cellphone and check the day.

And then he saw it.

_3rd of August, Monday._

"What... " He whispered, partially because of shock partially because he didn't want to be heard and be deemed as crazier then he already looked.

_But that was yesterday. This doesn't make any sense... No I must be getting confused or going crazy... Or both... Or this is probably a dream, right that makes sense this can't be real. It can't be that creepy woman's doing right...? Nope no you're not thinking that. There must be a logical explanation for this._

"Soonyoung? Did you hear that? What do you think?" Seungcheol and some other pair of eyes we're fixed on him waiting for an answer that he didn't know he was supposed to give.

"Sorry what?" Seungcheol gave him a look and he sheepishly gave him a smile.

"You didn't hear my entire speech about not fighting at work did you?"

_Right, that happened too. Shit that happened too, why did it happen again?! I'm seriously going crazy._

"No, no I heard that, no fighting at work, we're colleagues before anything and all that, you also said we should go to a restaurant...?" He inquired hoping to be wrong on the last part.

"Yeah that's why I was asking what do you think? About eating out I mean"

_Yeah that was not what I wished he said._

He decided to test his luck then, if he was really stuck relieving the same day again he had to make sure it was true and that he wasn't going completely insane.

"Didn't we go there yesterday though?"

"What? Of course not, you must have dreamed that Soonyoung" Seungcheol laughed and he gave an awkward laugh in return to not seem completely weird.

"Right, dreamed it..."

★

Dinner went... Exactly like the day before or should Soonyoung say today's yesterday? He wasn't sure himself.

This was the part of the dinner where Soonyoung made a toast and Jihoon and Chan fought over him (which is unfortunately not as fluttering as it might sound).

He choose to change his actions, to not make the toast so that maybe these two could be prevented from fighting, even though they probably were already pissed at each other for reasons totally unknown to Soonyoung.

"Hyung why don't you say something?" Mingyu who was beside him whispered into his hear. Soonyoung shrieked and bit his lip pondering on the best course of action.

"I don't think it's a good idea Gyu... " He tried to reason but suddenly, somehow, Seungcheol had overheard the conversation and pushed him on his feet to speak, and well the last thing he wanted was someone mad at him so he proceeded with his unbelievably stressing of a toast.

"Everyone! I know we're all tired because between promotions and now the preparation for caratland we didn't really have a break but all the hard work is worth it for our carat, so let's keep up the good work and do our best as always. Ho- I love you!"

  
  


He stopped himself from saying the last word hoping it would save them from a fight and he was pretty sure he was the only one who didn't repeat the exact same words as the previous day. He knew he lacked the energy and spirit compared to the last time he made the same speech (even though it was almost completely the same) but he tried his best to appear normal to his friends, for their sake.

Somehow though that didn't prevent the fight because Chan, sweet little innocent Chan looked at him and said "Horangae hyung!"

"For once that he didn't push his stupid tiger agenda you really had to Chan?" Jihoon shook his head while looking at the younger.

Soonyoung just shut their voices fighting out and sat down again while bringing his head in his hands.

_Why is this happening, why me?! If only we could go on like normal I didn't have to hear this stupid fights again. If only that wicked old lady-_

Soonyoung stopped his train of thoughts and got up abruptly and ran out of the restaurant ignoring his friends questioning his behaviour.

As soon as he walked out of the door he looked around and quickly he locked eyes with the infamous old woman and walked towards her.

"You!! What did you do to me?!" He spoke aggressively but trying to keep his voice down to make sure no one could hear him.

"I didn't do anything Soonyoung. You made a wish." she said calmly which just made Soonyoung more annoyed than before.

"I didn't wish for this! I wished for my friends to be okay, they clearly aren't okay!" he couldn't help but raise his voice this time, he wasn't thinking clearly anymore.

"It's up to you to make your wish come true my boy"

Soonyoung pulled his hair in frustration. What was that even supposed to mean?! Soonyoung turned to the lady to ask her more questions that would help him understand but in the blink of an eye she was gone.

He felt tears form in his eyes and the only thing that kept him from crying was a hand that tapped his shoulder making him jump.

"Hey I heard you from inside, are you okay?" Wonwoo, his best friend, his super caring sweet best friend asked him and Soonyoung swore that he could have cried right there and then but he held back to not worry the other.

"Yeah... I'm okay... Let's just go home" He gave him a small smile which Wonwoo returned but which didn't last long because he asked: "Hey how did you know we're leaving?"

Soonyoung genuinely smiled at that, had it been another day he would have found the look on his best friend's face hilarious.

"I just figured"

★

  
That night before sleeping Soonyoung looked up at the moon again and with a heavy heart filled with preoccupation he closed his eyes and tried to make another wish.

"I don't know if it's gonna work again but please make everything go back to the way it was please please please"

But that night the moon wasn't looking at him.

★

As soon as he woke up the next day, and as he really wished it was the next day, he picked up his phone to check the date. Soonyoung squeezed his eyes hard, too scared to yet see the number 3 looking back at him and too disheartened at the thought of having to live the same day again. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes to look at the screen and saw what he didn’t wanna see.

**_3rd of August, Monday_ **

Soonyoung wanted to scream, he wanted rip his hair out and to throw his stupid phone out of the window (not that the innocent phone had done anything to cause any of this).

After staring at the ceiling for a good couple of minutes he sighed and thought back to the words of the old lady.

“I have to make my wish come true uh?”

_But how_ , Soonyoung thought and thought on how he could make things right again. He assumed he had to change some things from happening to avoid that his friends’ condition worsened and he guessed he had to try and help his friends make up with each other.

_So where do I start?_

In the midst of his thoughts he heard the fall of that poor ceramic cup which kept dying and coming back to life coming from the kitchen.

_So, there are thirteen of us, minus me there’s twelve and I think Seungcheol hyung is fine, so that makes eleven people to try and figure out the problem and fix. There’s twenty four hours in a day except we sleep for pretty much half of it so I need to act quickly to make sure to talk with everyone. But I guess I have to be believable first so first of all-_

_“_ Soonyoung wake up we have to go” a knocking interrupted his series of thoughts and he sat up on the bed and sighed.

“First of all I need an ally”

★

Soonyoung’s plan was simple, he had to somehow convince Seungcheol that he was stuck in a loop and then talk with everyone else one at a time to figure out where everything went wrong. He figured he wasn’t going to be able to do all this in a day so he planned something to make his hyung believe him quickly the next day, well the next today.

So during practice after Seungcheol made his speech (Soonyoung was starting to learn it word by word) he took a deep breath hoping for the best and walked up to him.

“Hyung I need to talk to you” he said and the older looked at him and raised a questioning brow.

“We’re in the middle of practice right now Soonyoung, is it important?” Seungcheol asked but as soon as he saw the other nod with a somwhat panicked expression he resigned and waited for the other to speak.

“So... okay I know this is gonna sound crazy but hyung please, please you have to believe me.” Soonyoung bit his lip and looked at the other waiting for a sign to continue.

“Just get to the point”

“Okay so... the other day, or well today but some days ago... whatever so basically this day already happened and while we were at the restaurant I met a really creepy old lady who said I should look up to the moon to make a wish and I didn’t want to at first I promise but everyone looked so sad and gloomy and I wanted to make things right so I made I wish for everyone to be okay and now I’m stuck reliving the same day over and over and-”

“Soonyoung I’m really not in the mood for jokes.” Seungcheol interrupted and Soonyoung almost screamed at him that _no hyung please I’m not joking you have to believe me I need your help._

“I’m not! Hyung please I promise I’m not joking I seriously need your help” he kneeled on the ground and put his hands in a praying mood hoping to seem believable enough to the other.

“What...” the older looked at him and passed a hand through his hair and continued “Then prove it to me, that you’re not lying.” Soonyoung started brainstorming at the speed of light thinking of a way to convince his friend and then he realized he already knew what was going to happen later that day.

“Okay I know! Jihoon and Channie are gonna fight later when we’re eating because of me, or well my obsession for tigers, I swear it’s gonna happen”

“That proves nothing Soonyoung, firstly they’re already fighting so it wouldn’t be surprising and also they could be in on this and this could be all a big prank you planned so... I’m done with this.”

“NO! Wait hyung please-” he was once again interrupted by the older who gathered everyone to continue practice and Soonyoung was left there dumbfounded unable to move a muscle because _this is not what I had planned what do I do now I can’t do this on my own I don’t wanna live the same day over and over for the rest of my life and-_

“Soonyoung!” he was startled by his hyung’s voice, not Seungcheol this time however but Jeonghan, but he was still perplexed by his exchange with Seungcheol so much that he was stuck in place and didn’t move and inch and then Seungcheol sighed and walked towards him again.

“We’ll start in two minutes.” he spoke to the group and then turned towards Soonyoung again. “Okay let’s say I believe you, I think I know how you can prove to me you’re not lying” Soonyoung’s eyes brightened and he looked and the leader with hope in his eyes and mumbled a soft “How?”

“So if you’re stuck living the same day over and over and you remember but we don’t, I just have to tell you something you don’t know that I do right? Then you’ll tell me and I’ll know you’re not lying. You’re gonna have to wait for tomorrow’s me though, is that okay?” Soonyoung nodded excitedly and waited for the other to tell his story.

“Okay, let me think... something no one knows is that I dyed my hair hot pink once before getting into the company, it was really ugly.” Soonyoung would have laughed on another day, he really would have, but he was feeling emotional because his friend trusted him with something so crazy so he hugged the older and thanked him for what he thinks was a thousand times and the leader rubbed his back and then they started practing again. This time Soonyoung practiced with a lot more energy and in a good mood because he could wait one more day if it meant getting out of this alive.

★

Soonyoung woke up in a good mood, he thought that finally he was going to make it to the next day like a normal person in a normal non cursed world.

He started seeing the pattern of repeated action as well, so in his fourth day of the 3rd of August he managed to save the unfortunate ceramic cup and he also assisted his friends’ fights with an unfazed expression.

Finally during practice’s break time (and after the infamous speech of his friend) he excitedly approached the leader with a beaming smile and tapped him on the shoulder before starting to speak.

“I’ll just get straight to the point, hyung I know you dyed your hair hot pink once before entering the company and it was really ugly. Now you may be wondering how I know and that’s because basically I’m stuck in a time loop and I need your help”

“You’re not making any sense Soonyoung... if this is a prank I’m not in the mood for it, just so you know.” Soonyoung’s smile fell from his face and he gaped at the other and felt tears starting to form in his eyes.

“But... Your hair... You told me hyung...” he mumbled hoping the other was just too shy to admit something like that but the other just shook his head and said “I never did anything like that Soonyoung” and he walked away leaving the performance team leader upset and confused.

“He lied to me...” he whispered to himself and rubbed his eyes before the tears would fall and anyone could notice. What he didn’t notice was his friend Wonwoo next to him and Soonyoung realized only when he put a hand on his shoulder.

“What was that about?” the taller asked and Soonyoung removed his hands to see his best friend looking at him with a questioning look.

Soonyoung didn’t know what to answer, _should I just be honest? I have nothing to lose anyway, also Wonwoo might actually believe me he’s a nerd._

“Seungcheol hyung lied to me...” he looked at the other for any reaction but was only met with the same questioning look he wore earlier implying him to continue his story.

”You’re gonna think I’m crazy or whatever but basically I’m stuck in a time loop and I told Seungcheol hyung yesterday, or well yesterday’s today, and he said he wanted proof so he told me something only he would know so that today, which is the same day as yesterday, I would tell him so he believes me but apparently he lied to me and I’m feeling very betrayed right now” he blurted out all in one breath and Wonwoo just hummed at him and nodded as if he was telling him what he ate yesterday.

“So... Let me get this straight, you’re stuck living the same day again and again and you needed Seungcheol hyung’s help to not be anymore? Am I getting this right? **How** did you even get stuck in a time loop?” Wonwoo inquired and sat on the ground urging his friend to do the same.

Soonyoung sat down and sighed before recounting his story one more time (he wondered how many times he’s gonna have to do that). After he was done Wonwoo hummed again and slapped him on the shoulder and turned to look at him better.

“And you didn’t tell ME because?” he asked and Soonyoung frowned and groaned while resting his head on the mirror.

“Wonwoo I don’t know Cheol hyung is the leader I thought he was the obvious choice and-” he interrupted himself at the sudden realization and sat up straight quickly and looked at his best friend before continuing “-wait, you believe me?!”

Wonwoo snickered and flicked his forehead and answered “Well, I can’t say I 100% believe you, you could be fooling me for all I know. But I do know you and you can’t really lie and you look really stressed so I’m giving you the benefit of the doubt. Do with me what you did with hyung and if it’s true then I’ll definitely believe you.” he finished and Soonyoung exhaled and hugged his friend.

“I love your sexy brain Wonwoo” he was pushed away at that and he pouted at the refusal of his hug but before he could complain Wonwoo started again.

“Okay so I need to tell you something only I would know right?”

  
“Yes but please don’t lie I don’t think I could handle another betrayal”

“Okay then... I swear you better not be lying Soonyoung and promise to not use this story against me”

“Yes fine whatever just say it!” he shook a bit from excitement and waited for Wonwoo to speak.

“Okay... Don’t judge me... One time a few years ago when we came back home from our schedule I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and basically Mingyu and I had very similar toothbrushes and-”

“I don’t like where this is going”

“Shut up, so basically I used his toothbrush but I noticed quickly, luckily, but I was startled so I threw his toothbrush in the air and it fell into the toilet... And I might have picked it up and washed under water and pretended nothing happened”

“Wonwoo that’s disgusting! Ew!”

“Listen okay! I felt bad after a few days and I bought him an identical one, he has no idea to this day”

“Please tell me he didn’t use it”

“A few times...”

“Nope no I don’t wanna believe this, I’m so glad it wasn’t mine or else I would have never forgiven you”

Wonwoo smiled sheepishly and patted Soonyoung’s head to divert the attention from his story “I promise I’m not lying.”  
  
“I kinda wish you were right now I’m gonna be honest with you” Soonyoung said and Wonwoo exclaimed “Yah!” before flicking him on the forehead again. Soonyoung laughed at that and smiled at Wonwoo and he got up to start practicing again before the leader started nagging at them.

Maybe all hope wasn’t lost, Soonyoung smiled at the thought.

★

Soonyoung was starting to get tired of getting up to the same day, but this time he had a little more hope because he trusted his best friend more than anything else in the world, well he hoped he could trust him, since he trusted his leader more than anything else in the world as well but clearly that wasn't enough.

He went through the day as always, managing to save the cup again (playing innocent when Jeonghan and Minghao looked at him weirdly) and waiting excitedly for dance practice so he could finally confront his best friend and decide if he could trust him with his life in case he was in a life or death situation (despite being in exactly that situation at the moment).

Practice came and as soon as his leader hyung finished is infamous speech (which by the way he could now mouth word by word) he quickly approached Wonwoo, the latter looking at him with a raised brow.

“Wonwoo listen to me I have something important to tell you, have to believe me, I hope you do, I mean you should believe me, you told me what I should tell you but anyway I'm basically stuck in a time loop and I need your help”

“Soonyoung what the hell are you talking about now-”

“No no wait okay, listen I know how to prove it to you. You once used Mingyu’s toothbrush and it fell into the toilet and you put it back and only changed it a few days later”

Wonwoo widened his eyes and grabbed Soonyoung’s arm to bring him to a quieter side of the room where no one could hear them speak. The younger fixed his glasses and sighed while crossing his arms over his chest.

“How the hell do you know that, I swear I never told that story to anybody... Wait you're not being serious about the whole time loop thing, right?”

“Yes I'm being serious, you said you never told anyone, but that's not true because you told me yesterday or well today but it was yesterday. Please I really need your help, I need you to believe me”

“If I told you that story that probably means you're being honest, so tell me more”

So Soonyoung recounted his story, once again and once he was done he looked at Wonwoo with hopeful eyes begging him to _please trust me and please help me._

After a few minutes of silence and what seemed like serious consideration, Wonwoo nodded and spoke: “Okay, so what do we do?”

Soonyoung gave him a big smile and hugged him so tight that Wonwoo had to push him away.

“My plan was figuring out what everyone is arguing about and helping them make amend” Wonwoo hummed and looked around the room at his members and more importantly friends and then turned to look at Soonyoung who was still looking at him waiting for an answer.

“Okay I think we won’t make it today with your plan, too many members and too little time, and half of the day is gone already... and Seungcheol hyung is glaring at us because we need to get back to practice. So I think that tomorrow, tomorrow’s today...?”

“Yeah I keep getting confused by that as well”

“Anyway, tomorrow first thing first you should call me, like as soon as you wake up, and explain it to me just like you did today, so we have more time for helping out everyone, okay?”

“Okay. Then what about today? Should we do anything?”

“I think we might start talking with some of them and see what’s wrong so we have an advantage tomorrow”

“Right, I think we should go for the easy ones first... What about Mingyu, Seokmin and Hansol? I don’t think they were even fighting yest... whenever yesterday was”

“Good idea, okay as soon as practice’s over, we’ll talk with them okay?”

“Yep, thanks for trusting me Wonwoo”

Wonwoo didn’t answer, instead he patted his shoulder walked away to stretch before they all started practicing again.

★

As soon as practice ended Soonyoung walked towards Wonwoo who only nodded at him as if giving him a silent message and they both reached Mingyu before he could leave the room.

“Mingyu!! Wait” Soonyoung exclaimed and linked Mingyu’s left arm with his own while Wonwoo did the same thing but on his right side.

“Hyungs...” the younger boy sighed and stopped himself from saying more to not sound rude to his other members but he kept walking nonetheless.

“So what happened with you and Seokmin... and Hansol?” Wonwoo asked going straight to the point and Mingyu stopped in his tracks and shook both of the older member’s arms off him.

“I don’t wanna talk about it”

“Oh come on Gyu” Soonyoung pouted causing the tallest to whine because he couldn’t handle his friend’s cuteness.

“Fine. They keep ignoring me”

Wonwoo and Soonyoung looked at each other with a questioning look and then they both glanced again at the younger and Wonwoo inquired: “What do you mean?”

“It’s just... They probably don’t even know, and it’s dumb. It doesn’t matter”

Before either of the older boys could react Mingyu already left the room and Soonyoung slapped a hand on his forehead and groaned.

“This is never going to work”

“Don’t give up already, let’s talk with Seokmin and Hansol first” Wonwoo said and started leaving the room with Soonyoung trailing behind him and mumbling to himself.

“That’s easy to say when you haven’t lived the same day for five times already...”

★

When they arrived at the restaurant Wonwoo and Soonyoung managed make Mingyu sit next to Seokmin who was next to Hansol and they both sat on the three boys’ sides.

Mingyu didn’t spare a glance to Seokmin and Hansol and only engaged in conversations with Soonyoung or Chan who was sitting right in front of him.

At some point while they were eating Wonwoo asked Seokmin to pass him the salt, which Mingyu was using, forcing the two boys to speak with each other.

“Mingyu could you pass me that once you’re done?” Seokmin asked and Mingyu snorted and aggressively gave him the salt and went back to eating without even looking up at his friend.

“Mingyu that wasn’t nice” Soonyoung whispered to him to not bring attention from the rest of the members, making sure only Seokmin could hear him.

“No hyung it’s okay... I’m not sure why Mingyu is mad at me and Hansol but I’m sure he has every right to be acting like this” Seokmin said and Soonyoung fought back a smile at his younger friend’s maturity.

He then looked back at Mingyu and noticed him biting his lip and Soonyoung figured this was the right time to step in and make things right, but before he could say anything Wonwoo beat him to it.

“Well why don’t you two ask him why he’s mad instead of ignoring each other?”

“You’re right hyung... Mingyu hyung, what did we do to make you mad? I promise it wasn’t our intention” Hansol said sitting up straight and Mingyu finally gave in and answered.

“It’s just... Yesterday you two were talking of doing something next year on you guys’ birthday, just the two of you... And I get that, you share the same birthday and everything and I actually think is a really good idea, that’s why I was giving you guys my opinions on what you could do... But you completely ignored me and didn’t even try listening to me... It’s stupid but it hurt me”

Mingyu finished and Soonyoung swore he saw tears in Seokmin’s eyes and before anyone could say anything the latter engulfed Mingyu in a hug and started chanting apologies over and over and once he was done it was Hansol who spoke.

“We’re so sorry hyung, of course your opinion matters, I guess we were just too overexcited that we didn’t notice you trying to help us”

“It’s okay, I was probably overreacting”

“No you weren’t... We’re really sorry Mingyu... So what were your ideas?” Seokmin said and Mingyu smiled and as if nothing happened the three boys started talking again like they used to with big smiles on their faces.

Soonyoung looked at Wonwoo and gave him a small smile which the latter reciprocated and Soonyoung then glanced at the rest of the table and thought to himself _maybe there’s still hope, I promise I will help you all friends._

★

Soonyoung woke up in a good mood, he genuinely believed that for once he could make it and wake up the next day to a date that’s different from the 3rd of august and that finally he could move on with his life.

As soon as he woke up he picked up his phone and called Wonwoo right away, hoping that the other would still believe him just like the day before.

“Soonyoung what? I just woke up give me a break”

“Wonwoo I’m stuck in a time loop and I need your help to make sure our friends don’t kill each other and we can all move on happily with our lives, and before you say I’m joking no I’m not I know you once dropped Mingyu’s toothbrush in the toilet and all that stuff so please get dressed and come here, right now.”

There was silence on the line for a couple of seconds and Soonyoung bit his lip hoping to not have overwhelmed the other.

“I... I never told that story... Fine, I’m coming but you better explain how this happened”

“Will do! Hurry up please!”

He ended the call and quickly dressed up and walked over to the kitchen where he knew he would find Jeonghan and Minghao in a silent stare contest.

He entered the room just in time to see the cup about to fall, so very reminiscent of an action movie where you need to save the super famous piece of art before shattering to the ground, he launched himself towards Jeonghan and managed to save the piece of ceramic (and maybe he burned his finger with coffee in the process).

“Soonyoung what are you doing?” Jeonghan asked him and he raised himself from the ground and gave the cup back to Jeonghan who took it but still looked at him weirdly.

_So it didn’t look as cool as I imagined, great._

Before Jeonghan could leave the room Soonyoung stopped him and made sure that Minghao couldn’t leave either, _might as well start the mission._

“Hyung wait don’t leave I... I uhh need to tell you something important, but let me get my breakfast ready first okay?”

The oldest of the three sighed and sat down as far as possible from Minghao, who luckily seemed to have no intention of leaving. Soonyoung picked up his phone and sent a text to Wonwoo and started making his coffee as slowly as possible, waiting for the other two to speak.

**To Wonwoo:** bring Joshua hyung with you!!!! I’m in the kitchen

**From Wonwoo:** ok

**To Wonwoo:** also lock the door of the kitchen when you come in, hurry up please!!!!!

**From Wonwoo:** we’re coming.

Soonyoung sighed in relief when he saw the plural in the sentence, he definitely needed an ally to bring his friends back together.

While waiting for the two to arrive he turned to his other members and started a conversation to make the atmosphere better.

“So... ready for practice?” he asked and Minghao snorted without looking up from his breakfast and Jeonghan glared at him but replied nonetheless.

“Of course. We’re always ready, aren’t we?”

Just as Minghao was about to get up and leave the room completely Joshua and Wonwoo entered the kitchen and before Joshua could walk out upon seeing Jeonghan, Wonwoo locked the door and gave Soonyoung a small nod.

“Soonyoung... Wonwoo... what are you thinking of doing?” Jeonghan glared at the both of them and Soonyoung sighed.

“Listen we just want you to make up with each other, whatever happened it’s not worth the cold treatment”

Minghao seemed to look guilty at that and he raised his head looking between Wonwoo and Soonyoung and nodded.

“Okay then” the youngest said and Jeonghan got up and walked over to Wonwoo while stretching his hand out.

“Give me the key” he said but Wonwoo kept it behind his back which was pushed against the counter and Soonyoung stepped in between them to prevent the older from reaching it.

“Soonyoung move”

“No wait Jeonghan, they’re right. Let’s end this” it was Joshua who spoke this time to everyone’s surprise since he had been quiet the moment he stepped into the room.

“Fine. Both of you apologize then.” Jeonghan said and he crossed his arms and turned to look at Minghao and Joshua.

“Hyung, we’re sorry okay? We were just really sensitive because we were tired” Minghao said and Joshua continued for him.

“Right, like we know you were only joking but we didn’t realize at the time because we were tired too and it got on our nerves I suppose. I’m sorry Hannie”

“Fine, come here you idiots” Jeonghan said and wrapped both of the other boys in a hug and Wonwoo and Soonyoung looked at each other and smiled while shrugging.

“I’m glad everything’s okay now... but like what even happened to make you fight guys?” Wonwoo inquired for the both of them and after releasing the younger from the hug Jeonghan explained them.

“The other day when we were practicing I made a joke about being too tired to practice and these two didn’t take it as a joke and replied in a mean way so I got angry at them too and here we are”

“That’s... so dumb” Wonwoo put Soonyoung’s thoughts into words and then the latter pushed Wonwoo to unlock the door and the three other boys left the room smiling and laughing with each other.

Soonyoung smiled looking at them and didn’t realize Wonwoo was looking at him until he asked.

“So... are you going to explain to me what’s going on or...?” Soonyoung linked his arm with Wonwoo’s (despite the taller’s complains) and started explaining, again.

“It’s gonna be a long day Won”

★

After having explained the situation to Wonwoo, again, and relaying yesterday’s Wonwoo and his plan they quickly got into action and cornered Mingyu, Hansol and Seokmin right away to once again end their fight on which they had an advantage on since they knew what it was about already.

Much like the day before Mingyu was stubborn at first but after a bit of pushing from the eldest two the three boys soon realized the stupidity of the situation and went back to acting friendly as if nothing had happened.

This also helped solidify Wonwoo’s trust in him since he explained to him the conflict of the three boys beforehand and Wonwoo only looked at him with an apprehensive smile when he figured his best friend was very much serious about being stuck in a time loop.

During the break of their practice and after the leader speech (Soonyoung mouthed word by word and Wonwoo tried hard to not laugh and be serious through the entire thing). Unfortunately for them, especially for Soonyoung who was getting tired of hearing it every day, the speech was made once again because of the little crash that happened during the rehearsal of the dance between Joshua and Seungkwan, which lead the latter to fall directly into Jun’s arms, where the younger hastily pushed the other off of him and walked away scoffing.

It was the perfect chance for the unlucky time traveler and his sidekick (Soonyoung thought it was a fun name but Wonwoo only looked at him with a stoic face) to approach the duo who made a scene of their practice, so Soonyoung walked towards Seungkwan and started inquiring him while he waited for Wonwoo to bring over Junhui who was at the opposite corner of the room.

“Kwan-ah! Hey, you okay?”

“Hyung I’m really not in the mood”

“That’s precisely why I asked if you’re okay...?” the older of the two pouted subconsciously and the younger sighed and sat on the ground with his back on the mirror and Soonyoung copied his actions and sat next to him.

“It’s just... something happened with Jun hyung...” as soon as he finished saying this words Wonwoo already reached them with Jun by his side who kept his head down looking at the ground. Seungkwan tried to stand up and walk away but Soonyoung sprawled himself over the vocalist so that he couldn’t move from his spot.

“Hyung!! Get up!!” he said but the older pretended he couldn’t hear and only looked up at him with an innocent smile.

“Seungkwannie... please let’s be friends again?” Jun interrupted them from their shenanigans and Seungkwan finally looked up at the oldest of the quartet.

“Hyung it’s not like we’re not friends anymore... What I said the other day was only because I care about you”

“I know you do! And I’m very thankful that you’re always looking out for all of us but you have to understand that it’s my personality, we’re not the same... you know I get shy in front of cameras”

“I know... I guess I didn’t think about that back then... I’m sorry hyung. It’s just... I think it’s a shame because you’re so charming and fun in many ways but because you don’t show it much purposefully you always end up having less screen time which makes me sad because you’re the funniest among us in my opinion hyung... That’s why I was trying to push you to do something”  
  


“Again, I’m thankful that you care about me so much Seungkwannie but it’s not as easy for me as it might be for you... But if you help me I promise I’ll try harder next time okay?”

“Okay... I’m sorry again”

“Stop apologizing, come here” Jun opened his arms wide encouraging the younger to hug him but the latter still had a person lying on his lap so he couldn’t move.

“Hyung go away I wanna hug Junnie hyung!” only then Soonyoung realised he was getting in the way so he smiled sheepishly and got up, allowing the two boys two hug and reconcile.

“I’m still not sure what happened to them” Soonyoung mumbled next to Wonwoo who patted his shoulder and gave him a small smile.

“Junnie said that when we were filming gose last week Seungkwan made a remark about the fact that he wasn’t even trying to do anything to get him screen time or something and yeah”

“This is also dumb. Why is everyone fighting for stupid reason? Make it a life worth feud at least if I have to get stuck in a time loop because of it” Soonyoung moped and Wonwoo shook his head.

“You’re the one who made a deal with an old witch, it’s on you”

“Hey!! First of all, I made a wish **to the moon** not a deal with a witch, she was only trying to creepily help me okay? And also, I did it for our friends” Soonyoung crossed his arms on his chest and the other chuckled.

“I can’t believe you just tried to defend the same old woman you kept telling me to be careful of for the last few hours”

“I should have asked Mingyu for help, you’re mean”

“But would have Mingyu believed you?” Wonwoo smirked and Soonyoung huffed and walked away, but not before replying.

“Who knows maybe I’ll try again tomorrow if this doesn’t work”

★

The only pair left to settle was Jihoon and Chan and after discussing about it Wonwoo, they decided that it was best to approach them during dinner before his toast so that he could prevent them from worsening their fight.

After struggling a lot they made sure that the two boys sat at least in front of each other and that both Soonyoung and Wonwoo sat on each boys’ side, Wonwoo next to Chan and Soonyoung next to Jihoon.

However the case of the two boys seemed to be harder than the previous ones because neither of them was movitivated enough to speak to the other, no matter how much Soonyoung and Wonwoo were trying to at least make them have a civil conversation.

“So have you written any new song Hoonie?” Soonyoung asked trying to make conversation and hoping that the youngest would join in.

“I have. But I’m not satisfied with it, there’s just something off with it. I keep getting stuck.”

Soonyoung noticed Chan biting his lip as if trying to prevent himself from saying something, so he looked over at Wonwoo and pointed towards the youngest with his head.

“I see... Maybe you could use some help from Channie?” Soonyoung said and Jihoon only scoffed at his words.

“He surely doesn’t want to help me”

“That’s not true!” Chan replied right away raising his voice a bit and lifting himself from his seat.

“I do... Wanna help, hyung, but not like that.” he lowered himself on his seat and his voice as well and Jihoon just glared at him waiting for Chan to continue.

“I mean... I don’t know much about composing but if that makes you feel less tired I’ll be glad to help hyung!”

Chan gave him a little smile and both Wonwoo and Soonyoung noticed that Jihoon wasn’t going to be able to hold his façade for long.

“Listen Chan, I know that you’re worried and you’re trying to take care of me, but seriously I’m okay, alright? And I need to write songs because without them there’s no seventeen and no comeback and absolutely nothing.”

“I know that hyung! We all do and we’re all super grateful you’re always working hard but give yourself a break from time to time... I’m not saying that you should stop working completely but you can stop every once in a while... I just want you to look after yourself more”

“I promise you I’m fine Channie... composing, writing lyrics, is not only work for me okay? It’s my escape, it’s my way to express my emotions... I can’t really explain it to you but even though it’s tiring physically it’s a pain I’m willing to go through because it’s my passion. Music, and this group and you guys. So please understand that I might get irritated when someone tells me to stop.”

“I understand now hyung... And I get it! I feel the same way about dancing, but allowing yourself a break is not a crime you know? Your music will still be there if you take a day off...”

“Fine... I’ll take a day off, for you only.” Chan gave him a big smile and Jihoon got up from his seat to pat the younger’s head which made Wonwoo sigh in relief and Soonyoung smile from hear to hear.

“Why don’t you make a toast since you’re so happy?” Wonwoo raised his voice a bit making sure everyone on the table could hear him and soon enough everyone started cheering at the idea.

“I will very gladly do that Wonwoo” Soonyoung smiled and got up from his seat with his glass in his hand.

_Finally this will all be over, I’m glad everything’s fine now._

But was it really over?

★

Soonyoung’s plan didn’t predict this, he expected to finally wake up to the 4th of August, but instead he was stuck on the 3rd again.

His gleeful mood was soon broke when he picked up his phone to make sure his plan worked and everything was back to normal, but when he saw the little number three on his phone lock screen he felt his heart rate increasing and he started breathing a little faster.

“This can’t be... It was supposed to work...”

Soonyoung rubbed his face in frustration and gave his face a little slap to encourage himself and most importantly to remind himself to not give up if not for his himself, then for his friends.

_Alright let’s do this again._

“Wonwoo? Hey sorry for waking you up... I need your help...”

★

Alongside Wonwoo, Soonyoung made sure to repeat all his actions of the previous day to make sure his friends were fine, while also trying to figure out what went wrong.

“I just don’t understand... come on Won you’re smarter than me, help me out. This is driving me nuts”

They were sitting next to each other in the car which was taking them to the restaurant to eat, and even though they usually sit in different cars they made sure to convince the others to let them be together because they “needed to talk”.

“Shouldn’t you know more than me? You’re the one who’s been stuck in this for days.”

“That’s not helpful...”

“Okay let me think... You said your mission is to make sure no one is mad anymore, or something like that right?”

“Right... even though it’s just what I assumed, it’s not like I had a guide and an instruction manual to time loops.”

“You’re so dramatic. Anyway, are you sure no one else is mad or fighiting or whatever?”

“Hmm... I think so? I don’t know Wonwoo”

“Maybe it might also include frustrations? Or like, something you’ve been keeping in? It’s not only fights that make a bad environment to live in.”

“You might be onto something. Keep going.”

“I don’t know, like for example I think that-”

“Seungcheol hyung! Wonwoo he might be the reason! I mean, think about it, after all that’s been happening these days he might be exausted, right?”

“I agree, you should talk to him”

“Will do.”

★

As soon as he got out of the car Soonyoung ran under the umbrella the leader was holding, and started walking next to him towards the restaurant.

“Hey hyung, you okay?”

The leader faced the younger and gave him a small smille while he closed the umbrella and they entered the place.

“Of course. Is there something wrong Soonie?”

“Hey I’m the one asking things and you’re the one answering. Come on, tell me the truth. What’s up?”

Seungcheol sighed and grabbed Soonyoung’s arm to bring to a more secluded space of the room, away from their friends.

“I’m just a bit tired okay? I’m stressed because of all the preparation and the boys seem to be sensitive these days, and I get that. I feel guilty for the things I said earlier but they can’t keep behaving like children. I did notice however that things seemed to get better today.”

_Oh hyung, if only you knew how hard it was to make sure things got better today._

Soonyoung gave him a sad smile and at the same time eyed Wonwoo trying to make sure Jihoon and Chan sat in front of each other. Wonwoo turned to him and gave him a satisfactory smile when he completed his duty and Soonyoung turned his attention back to the older.

“Hyung, I agree with everything you said earlier you know? The things you said are right and I know it’s probably hard to say these things as a leader but I do know that you’re the best leader this group could ask for okay? Don’t feel guilty for it. Also. you know you can always count on me, or Hoonie, or anyone else if you feel the pressure on you is too much. Just make sure to not keep things to yourself okay? That will only make you feel worse.”

“I promise I’ll listen to your advice, thanks Soonyoung, I love you” Seuncheol hugged the shorter and Soonyoung patted his back in a loving manner.

“Don’t get all cheesy on me now... but I love you too hyung. Let’s go now.”

Soonyoung could feel that finally he made things better, and not even the pouring rain or the creepy old woman whose eyes he met in the window of the room, could make his smile disappear when he walked back to his friends.

_Everything will be okay now._

★

Soonyoung was starting to get seriously tired of all his plans failing, and maybe he also started hating the number 3 with a burning passion.

“What now?!”

_Okay Soonyoung think... what are we missing here... we made sure all the members aren’t fighting anymore and we also helped Seungcheol hyung... what’s missing... I should call Won-_

_JEON WONWOO!_

_What’s up with Wonwoo? I thought he was okay? But then again on the first time I lived this day I didn’t consider him and ally... Why didn’t I? Is he mad at me?! Did I do something to him I don’t remember?_

“Alright, we’re ending this today.”

★

Soonyoung didn’t mention to Wonwoo that he was the missing puzzle piece until everyone else was settled. Once he made sure everything between Jihoon and Chan was okay, he asked Wonwoo to speak with him outside.

“What’s wrong now? Please don’t tell me all of this was a prank of yours.” Wonwoo spoke once they were alone outside the restaurant under a place sheilded from the rain.

“I think you’re the only one missing Won... I mean for time to go back to normal.”

“I don’t understand?”

“Come on... Just tell me what I did to you, or why you’re mad at me or whatever... I promise I’m sorry okay? I just want all of this to end.”

“I’m not mad at you though?”

“What?”

“I’m _just worried_ for you. Remember when I was nagging at you the other day?”

“You’ll have to be more specific than that... The other day for you is... I don’t even know when for me”

“Right, it doesn’t matter anyway, but you were kinda ignoring me for it... so I kinda ignored you back?”

“I was? I don’t think I ever ignored you purposefully though?”

“Oh... Really?”

“Yeah... I was probably just busy I didn’t even think about I’m sorry if that hurt you.”

“That’s the point though... You’re never giving yourself a break Soonie, that’s why I’m worried about you... Even now... You’re stuck in a stupid time loop because you care about others more than yourself. Put yourself first, for once... Did you even ever think about the possibility of doing the most stupid thing without regretting it because the day is gonna start over anyway?”

“I don’t get it... I just wanted to help you guys...”

“I know you do, and I’m super thankful... But please promise you’ll take care of yourself more, starting tomorrow.”

“I promise okay? Only if it’s the 4th of August though.”

“Okay then.” Wonwoo chuckled and patted Soonyoung’s shoulder and the latter gave him a small smile before they both walked back in, completely unaware of the presence in the shadow watching them.

“You’re always going to be stuck at this rate my boy.”

★

Soonyoung could only cry. Just when he thought he made it he found himself stuck once again. He felt helpless and his sobbing was disrupted only when he heard knocking on the door of his room.

“Uhh. Soonyoung hyung? We have to leave...” Soonyoung only felt more tears fall from his eyes at Vernon’s voice and suddenly he felt like leaving.

_I can’t do this anymore._

He got dressed quickly and grabbed his phone, his wallet and his keys with a sudden movement and left the room only to walk towards the main entrance of their dorm.

“Soonyoung? Where are you going?” Jeonghan asked him with a worried expression after seeing his tear stained face.

“I wanna go home...” he said and before anyone could stop him he ran out of the dorm and out of the apartment complex and called a cab as soon as he was out.

“Where are we going sir?”

“Maseok, Namyangju.”

★

As soon as the door was opened Soonyoung threw himself in the arms of the older woman who instantly wrapped her arms around him and let the boy cry on her shoulder.

“Soonyoung? Honey what are you doing here?” her words only made Soonyoung sob harder and the woman shushed him while whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

“Mom... Can I please stay here for a while?” he managed to mumble after a few minutes of crying in his mom’s arms.

“Of course you can. This is your house sweetheart... But don’t you have work to do?” she questioned the boy while they finally stepped away from the porch of the house and entered inside of the familiar place.

“Can we please not talk about work for today?” he replied and his mother gave him a warm smile and caressed his head affectionately.

Soonyoung then proceeded to help his mom do whatever she was doing whether it was cooking or cleaning the house, anything to keep his mind away from his dilemma (and from his cell phone which wouldn’t stop ringing and vibrating).

It was only during dinner, when his father came back from work that the topic at hand was brought up again.

“So... What really happened that made you run away from your friends?” his father asked him and Soonyoung pondered his options on whether he should be honest or not, and ultimately choose a middle way between the two options.

“The guys... there’s been some tension in our group because we’re all tired and stressed and they keep fighting for the stupidest reasons... I tried everything to help but it doesn’t seem to be working...”

“I see... did you make an intervention?”

“Really dad??”

“I mean it seems like you could use some therapy session with each other.”

“I tried fixing their problems individually or in groups okay? But it seems like it’s not enough.”

“Why are _you_ fixing _their_ problems?”

“What? What kind of question is that dad?? Because they’re my friends, and we are one.”

“There’s your answer.” his father gave him a sly smile and Soonyoung eyed him with confusion, totally missing his dad’s point.

“What your father means, is that your tried fixing twelve’s people problems by yourself but you just said seventeen is one, right? Don’t you think one person’s problems is everyone else’s problems too? Isn’t this the reason you tried making everything better?”

“I still don’t get it.”

“Soonyoung-ah. How many members are there in seventeen?” his father started again and Soonyoung turned to look at him once again.

“Thirteen.”

“But you guys as seventeen, are one, correct?”

“Correct.”

“So shouldn’t you boys fix your problems together?”

“Oh... Maybe you’re right.”

“You should also consider talking to them about your own problems honey.” the woman said and Soonyoung furrowed his brows.

“I don’t have any problems?”

“Right and you ran away today because you missed us so much.”

“I did! I missed you both a lot.”

“I don’t doubt that, but you always put work before anything else, so I can’t believe you skipped a day of practice only to hang out with your family”

“It’s complicated...” he murmured and his dad patted his back and fed him some rice so that he wasn’t able to reply again once the older man spoke.

“I never said it wasn’t. That’s why you should talk with your friends.”

_I should._

★

Once he was laying down on the bed of his old room, Soonyoung started thinking back of all the times he had to repeat the same day over and over. He thought that it didn’t make sense that despite everything he had tried nothing seemed to work and he felt helpless and dismayed.

_It’s up to you to make your wish come true._

_Seventeen is one._

“I’m becoming such a cry baby” he whispered to himself when he felt tears fall from his eyes again and he looked towards the window to see the rain falling, very much reminiscent of his own tears.

Soonyoung secretly, or not so much, hoped that he would wake up in this bed the next day instead of the dorm’s one. He wished that his life could move on, even if it meant he ignored his friends and his work and his responsibilities for a day.

_Fuck the creepy old woman, fuck the moon, fuck my stupid wishes, fuck this stupid time loop, fuck the stupid cup that keeps breaking, fuck-_

Soonyoung stopped his own train of thoughts when he realized he was being led to a selfish version of himself he didn’t like.

“Stop. You’re doing this for your friends, you’re doing this for seventeen... for seventeen...”

He slapped his own face when he felt more tears coming out of his eyes and then he turned around to scream in his pillow and before he knew it he fell asleep between his own tears.

★

Soonyoung wasn’t surprised when he woke up in his dorm’s room and he certainly wasn’t surprised when he saw the number 3 on the calendar.

The more the days passed the more powerless he felt, and on this particular version of the 3rd of August he felt so mentally weak that he didn’t even have the strenght to get up from his bed.

Not even when he heard the piece of ceramic shatter and not even when his friends came in his room to ask him what’s wrong.

He wasn’t really sick phisically but he still managed to convince his friends and to take the day off, and he felt grateful that they didn’t question him much.

He moped all day in his room and only spent his time thinking and looking out of the window of his room, he looked for so long that he knew by now the exact time when the rain started pouring.

At some point when his friends came back from practice and to shower and get ready to leave for the restaurant, Wonwoo came into his room to ask if he would like joining, the younger seeing past his façade and noticing that the problem wasn’t in his body but in his mind instead.

“Come on tell me what’s really wrong Soon.” he said sitting on the bed next to his friend who was still admiring the rain out of the window.

“I’m really tired of things being wrong...” he said, his voice barely above a whisper and Wonwoo could only hear him because he sat close to him.

“Then let’s make things right, we can do it together.” Soonyoung snorted at that, “No we can’t...”

“Oh come on, since when are you so negative?”

“Since the world decided that my life is a joke.”

“Okay, mr. Dramatic. You don’t wanna talk about it, I get it. But just know that when you’re ready to spill, I’m here. And if you don’t wanna tell me than you can tell anyone else in this team, you know that right?”

“I do...”

“You know coming with us could do you some good... breathing some fresh air and eating some good food at the restaurant...”

_If I hear the word restaurant one more time I’m gonna commit a pillowcide... everything went wrong in that stupid place to begin with.... The creepy woman who couldn’t mind her business and the stupid moon-_

“I’m coming! Wait for me!” Soonyoung got up suddenly and started getting dressed with the first clothes he could find.

_She started this, she will end it now._

★

As soon as Soonyoung saw her he marched towards the woman despite being under the rain and she only gave him a small smile, which infuriated Soonyoung even more.

“It’s been a while my boy”

“You! Stop this right now. I don’t know what you’ve done to me but stop this! I’ve had enough!”

“I told you, you have to-”

“Make my wish come true, right, I’ve had enough of that. I’ve tried everything and it didn’t work, you’re a liar!”

“Are you sure you aren’t forgetting anything my boy?”

“What are you talking about now?!”

“How many people are there in your group, Soonyoung?”

“Why does everyone keep asking me that! Thirteen! IT’S THIRTEEN!”

“You should know better than myself that groups work on trust and mutual understanding... if there’s thirteen of you, why is there one out of twelve who’s problems haven’t been solved?”

“But who! I made sure everyone, **everyone** , was okay, I didn’t miss a single member, I wouldn’t forget my friends!”

“I never said you’re forgetting your friends Soonyoung.”

“Then what-”

That’s when it hit him, he wasn’t forgetting his friends, he was forgetting himself.

_I’m the thirteenth member... I’m seventeen..._

“So I have to-” he stopped himself once he raised his head and noticed that the old lady was already gone and he was left alone under the rain.

He looked at the droplets of rain fall on the ground and after staring at them for a few minutes he felt his spirit rise once again and he closed his fist so hard that the nails dug into his skin.

“I know what to do.”

★

He was only one step away from freedom, Soonyoung could feel it. He only had to trust his friends and make sure they believed him.

His plan was only slightly different from the last time he thought he finally made it. He still intended on asking Wonwoo’s help, which he did by calling him as soon as he woke up and explaining to him everything in a speed even the most famous rappers would be jealous of.

Soon they both solved the problem with Jeonghan, Joshua and Minghao (and Soonyoung managed to save the unfortunate cup while also saving his fingers from a first-degree burn).

After that they quickly made Mingyu, Seokmin and Hansol talk, and the conversation was a success.

Before moving on to other members Soonyoung made sure to talk with Wonwoo about his own problems, since he couldn’t really wait for longer considering that this time he was hoping to exclude the restaurant out of the day’s plans.

The next ones were Seungkwan and Jun, but this time he let Wonwoo handle the two boys alone so that in the meantime he could speak with Seungcheol to relieve some of the leader’s stress, and he also made the leader promise to order all together at home instead of going to the restaurant.

One of the biggest changes in his plan (but not the biggest) was settling Jihoon’s and Chan’s problems as soon as practice ended. He did struggle a bit on this one, considering the stubborn nature of both boys, but luckily, he had Wonwoo to help him and finally the two boys were at peace again.

When they were all in one of the dorm’s floor to wait for the ordered food Soonyoung looked at the time on his phone and he cornered Wonwoo to talk to him making sure the others couldn’t hear.

“Okay now comes the hardest part... I need to make them believe me Won... I really, **really** , need your support right now.”

“I will support you but please tell me it’s not only about trust and you have something up your sleeve.”

“I... only have the exact time it starts raining... I hope that will be enough...”

“Oh my god Kwon Soonyoung, that’s the least helpful thing, ever. Anyone can watch the weather forecast you know that right?”

“I know okay but I have no other way! And I mean literally the exact minute it starts...”

“Let’s hope it works.” Wonwoo sighed and Soonyoung bit his lip and the other’s uncertainty.

“It has to... I don’t have any more ideas if it doesn’t...”

Wonwoo noticed the demoralized expression of his friend and gave him a sympathetic smile while he squeezed his shoulder. “It will. How long have you even been stuck?”

“I lost count...”

“I’m sorry...”

“Not your fault. Anyway, we have to start now.” he glanced again at the time on his phone and walked in the middle of the room where all his friends were scattered doing different things.

“Can I have everyone’s attention please?” he raised his voice and some of the boys looked at him while some others kept busying themselves with whatever they were doing.

“Please! Everyone! It’s important!” he said again and Wonwoo stood beside him and upon seeing the seriousness in the two boys’ eyes everyone started paying attention.

“Okay. Now I know no one is going to believe me but, please have a little trust in me. This day is not the first time it has happened... The first time was a mess, because everyone was fighting and the air in our group was gloomy and it got me seriously worried... so when we were at the restaurant, because in that version we did go to the restaurant and honestly, I’m pretty done with it I don’t think I can go there for at least-”

“Soonyoung.” Wonwoo’s voice brought him back on his track.

“Right, anyways outside of that place I met a creepy old woman, pretty sure she’s a witch or something, and she told me to look up at the moon and make a wish and of course stupid little me did because I was worried about you, so I made I wish for you guys to be okay and now I’m stuck in a time loop and I keep relieving the same day again and again and apparently I’m the only one who can save myself but to do that I need you guys to trust me because I helped all of you and now I need you to help me.”

He spoke all in one breath and looked around the room for reactions and when he saw no one speaking he began speaking again but was cut off by Seungkwan’s laugh.

“Nice prank hyung”

“No no no no, Seungkwannie I promise I’m not joking. I’m 100% being serious. Right Wonwoo?”

“Guys you should trust him... I really think he’s being honest and I can testify that because he told me something I never told anyone and apparently I told him in one of the days he’s been stuck to make me believe him...”

“How do we know you’re not just part of the prank then?” Seungcheol asked and Wonwoo face palmed in frustration.

“I know how to prove it! I know exactly when it’s gonna start raining!” Soonyoung suddenly exclaimed, looking as if he was on the verge of insanity.

“Everyone knows it’s gonna rain today hyu-” before Mingyu could finish his sentence he was interrupted by Soonyoung who yelled:”NOW!” and right then a thunder could be heard and rain started falling from the sky.

“Okay now, that was creepy.” Jeonghan said and Seokmin nodded next to him.

“I promise on my life I’m not lying... Please I need you guys to trust me or I’m gonna go completely insane...” Soonyoung felt tears building in his eyes and he sat down on the ground, and Wonwoo followed his example and started rubbing his back.

The sincerity in eyes and voice must have made him more believable since the other boys started looking at him apprehensive expressions and preoccupied eyes.

“Is that why you have been trying to help all of us all day long hyung?” Hansol asked and Soonyoung looked at him in the eyes and nodded vigorously and Wonwoo spoke on his behalf.

“Yeah... And I’ve been helping him ‘cause apparently I’m the only one who trusts my friend...” he proclaimed in a sort of guilt tripping manner and suddenly Seokmin walked to Soonyoung’s other side and grabbed the unfortunate boy’s hand and said “I believe you too hyung.”

“I believe you too... You’re a bad actor and you can’t lie anyway, there’s no way you’re faking this.” Jihoon, to Soonyoung’s surprise, said and Chan, who was next to him nodded in agreement.

Soon all the boys started proclaiming their faith in him one by one and Soonyoung could only cry at the sight of his friends’ trust in him.

“Thank you...” he said and dried his tears before looking around at the other boys in the room once again.

“What now?” Wonwoo asked him and Soonyoung found himself bewildered at the question.

“I don’t know... I was supposed to share my problems with you... But my problem is being stuck in a time loop... So I think we’re good?”

“Is there anything else bothering you hyung?” Minghao asked and Joshua agreed next to him and added: “Yeah... think about it, we wouldn’t want you to be stuck again.”

Soonyoung shuddered at the thought and hummed to himself thinking of anything that could be bothering him. After a few minutes of thinking he came to a conclusion.

“I don’t think I really have anything specific... Just... I wish you could have talked to each other without mine and Wonwoo’s assistance... and I know you would have eventually and I get it we’re all stressed for the preparation but guys we’re a group... keeping things to ourselves is not gonna magically make things better... I learned that at my own price...” he chuckled “I just... love you guys so much and seeing you all be so mad at each other scared me and it’s stupid because I trust you guys with my life, quite literally... I don’t know, I just don’t want to ever lose you.”

Soonyoung looked around at his friends and saw some of them have tears in their eyes and some of them crying and before he knew it he was engulfed in a group hug started by Jun.

Once the hug was broken Seungcheol started speaking “You’re right Soonie, and I understand how you feel. You guys are my life, I would give up everything for you so I know what you mean. Let’s just promise to be even more understanding of each other from now on okay?” the leader looked around the group and after the others agreed they all hugged each other again.

“So... Are you sure this is gonna work?” Wonwoo asked once the hug was broken and Soonyoung bit his lip and then gave him a little smile.

“It better work, or I’m gonna jump out of the window.”

“I’m not allowing you to.” Seungcheol affirmed and Soonyoung laughed a little at the leader’s seriousness.

“I have a request... I know it’s uncomfortable, but can we all sleep here tonight? I want to make sure I’m right here with you when I wake up” Soonyoung asked and the other members agreed.

After gathering some pillows and blankets they all went to sleep and Soonyoung really believed to have finally made it this time, so he went to sleep with the people he cared the most next to him.

★

Soonyoung had never being happier of waking up with back pain and neck pain, and he had never being happier of waking up after sleeping on the floor.

He woke up and suddenly sat up and shook Wonwoo awake and all the noise started waking the other boys as well.

“Wonwoo! Wonwoo! What day is it?!”

“Soonyoung your phone is right there-”

“Right! My phone!” He suddenly jumped up and took his phone but squeezed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them and reading the date on the lockscreen.

**4th of August.**

“It’s the 4th of August!! The fourth of August! I have never being happier of seeing the number 4 in my life!” he jumped around the room and the member cold only look at him in amusement.

“How can you be so loud so early in the morning?” Jihoon asked and Soonyoung kneeled in front of him and shook him by his shoulders which made Jihoon grunt.

“Because it’s the fourth Hoonie! Not the third, it’s the fourth!” Soonyoung exclaimed and Seungcheol chuckled at his shenanigans.

“Oh my god it’s the fourth” he repeated again and suddenly skipped in to the kitchen where he grabbed the cup which managed to survive eventually.

“You and I, we’ve been through a lot, but we made it! We made it buddy! It’s the fourth do you hear me?” He spoke directly to the cup which he held in front of his eyes completely ignoring some of the members trailing behind him.

“Are we sure he’s not gone insane?” Seungkwan said and Soonyoung laughed loudly at his statement.

“I think I almost did Kwannie.” he laughed and the others could only smile fondly at his friend’s happiness.

Even though seventeen will never know for sure if Soonyoung has really been through a time loop, except Wonwoo, he definitely believed him, they can and will always indulge and trust his friend’s antics as long as it means making the boy happy, because that’s what being in a group is all about. Trust, and seventeen had a lot of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you made it this far I already love you. All jokes aside, if you made it this far I'm super thankful to you because it took me a long time to write this and I started writing it some time ago and could only finish it now that I'm done with exams. It was really hard to write honestly becuase of the time loop concept forcing me to remember every little detail, so if you find any mistakes in that please do let me know! It was really a challenge to write but I'm pretty proud with how it turned out and I hope you liked it just as much or at least even a little bit, I would be happy with that only. Always remember to be happy!


End file.
